


Stand face to face with your god

by stellamedii



Series: Modern [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, I'll come up with more tags as I go, Main character has schizoaffective disorder, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamedii/pseuds/stellamedii
Summary: A retelling of Greedfall but with added characters from Kingdom hearts and oc's. This isn't the typical, kh characters visiting worlds and interfering however, Ventus and his family actually belong in the universe in this fic. Also a prequel to my other story If all hope was lost, would you help me.
Series: Modern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164965
Kudos: 4





	Stand face to face with your god

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are in Ven's head and bold is in Yecht Fradi as it's not a complete language.

“It's your birthday, Ventus! Rejoice and celebrate!” Constantin applauded the younger blond quite fervently from his seat. They’d gotten a table together to celebrate several things at the tavern. Though whether they should be at the tavern before such an important task was debatable. Such wasn’t much known to Ven however, his mind was stormed with the usual after all. 

“How can I celebrate a shared birthday without my twin or my dad?”

“You say that every year, yet always you find something to be jovial over. Why not skip to the end instead of wallowing on what's been lost.”

“Pretty sure you wouldn’t be saying that if you lost Tya or Amelia.” Ventus countered. It wasn’t completely solemn. There was a small smile to his visage.

Constantin took a swig from his bottle, motioning it then towards Ventus to swash the liquid around and say “You’re very right about that, but what I mean to say is that you have a family. What’s so off about them to you?” 

“Because they’re not my real family maybe?”

“Ah, but they’re as real as you make them, my dear friend. Just like me, Tya, and Amelia are as real as you make us as friends.” Such brought a warmer smile to Ventus’ face. 

Grabbing for his bottle once more, the elder blond held it up and towards his friend. “Now a toast, to you turning sixteen, and me becoming’ governor of a new world!”

Ven grabbed for his own bottle, one that wasn’t drunk from much, and clinked it against Constantin’s. Both boys downed a bit of the alcohol then. Constantin being satisfied by the exchange and Ventus being disgruntled by the taste. He grimaced at it even, though continued to drink if only to follow in his friends' steps and forget those he’d left behind in the old world. Or he tried anyway. It was rather foul so half the time Ventus opted to drink water instead. Something that amused Constantin deeply.

“That's no way to celebrate momentous occasions!” From his seat, Constantin stood, pushing it back behind him with his legs as he shifted. “Another round for me and my friend!”

**“Oh my god…”** Ventus misspoke as he let his head crash against the wood of the table. Constantin happily drank with excess merriment for the both of them. It wasn’t all bad. Maybe if alcohol didn’t taste so poor, he’d join in, but he was more of a water kinda guy. 

**_“Not drinking, Ven?”_ ** HIs mother asked. She stood beside him, arms crossed.

**“Not my taste.”**

**_“It’s certainly most people’s tastes it seems.”_** She motioned out to the rest of the tavern. Ventus chuckled, taking a sip of his water.

“And what is it you two are talking about this time, hm? And which do I have the pleasure of missing today?” Constantin asked, sloshing the liquor in his bottle with another motion towards the boy. His eyes roamed for the figure he’d never managed to find for the past ten years.

Ventus opened his mouth to speak and explain only for someone to shout in his ear.

“Wha’s duh town witch doin’ ‘ere?! Shouldn’ ya be burned by now?! Or ish papa keepin’ yer shad existnce afloat?!” A drunkard shouted much too loudly. Honestly, it kinda hurt Ven’s ears. Just how close was he? 

He turned to look though he was terrified, Ventus was almost able to brush against the foul smelling local. He refrained from turning fully to prevent such a thing however along with simply being too afraid to face the culprit. He was stiff and tried to ignore and mind his own business just as he always had. This wasn’t the first time after all, and wouldn’t be the last he was sure. 

The assailant had other ideas however. 

The drunkard grabbed Ventus by the collar of his black and white dress shirt and lifted him from his chair. 

“Please, I haven’t done anything!”

“Yer probly the on’ spreadin’ the malicker, ain’ tha’ right!” He took one hand off Ventus to clench it and reel it back. Before he could proceed however, his attack was successfully stopped when a wooden chair was broken over his back. 

That brought him to drop the young boy who couldn’t help but fall on his ass from the abruptness of it all. Ventus looked up, watching as Constantin held onto two dismembered legs of a broken chair while the rest fell to the ground. The other male recovered.

“I apologize, what is it that you were saying to my friend just now? An apology I do hope.” Constantin demanded in his own roundabout way.

“A’ apology fer a witch? Ne’er!” 

“Your loss.” Ven’s friend shrugged. Without a moment’s hesitation, Constantin lunged at the other, forcing Ventus to scurry on all fours and away from the table they just butchered with body slamming together. There goes everything. And here comes the angry innkeeper.

“I can’t have you destroying my property so pay for the damages and get lost!”

The third of the party left without any more fuss, but Constantin had similar plans if only to go after him and get further revenge for his friend. Ventus stood, reaching out for Constantin as he ran after him. “Connie, wait! We have to pay for stuff!”

“We will after he’s drawn and quartered for assaulting and insulting you.”

The two made it out of the small establishment but the assailant was nowhere to be seen. There was a group of men standing outside however, leading Constantin to approach them. “Have you gentlemen seen a ruffian running about here?” The group looked over the two noblemen and grinned to one another. 

“Sure we have. We’ll show ya to him right now, just follow us.” 

“Splendid!” Constantin beamed, grabbing for Ven’s hand to drag him in following. “Come along, Ventus.”

**_“You’re going to trust them?”_ ** Matir asked, walking by Ven’s side and eyeing the men skeptically. No one else reacted, but that’s not new. Matir didn’t speak to renaigse nor show herself to them. He wished she would so he didn’t come off as a crazy witch, but then she’d probably get harassed instead, and that would be bad. So he supposed being a lunatic witch it was. Kinda made life lonely though, so he was thankful to have his friends.

**“I’ll trust, Constantin.”**

“What was that about me?” Said man asked.

“I said I’d trust you.” 

The man beamed at the information, taking the small boy under the arms and lifting him high in the air with a bright smile. “And I’m delighted to hear it!” He brought him back down to once more walk. “But come dear friend, we must achieve vengeance for you.”

“Is it really that necessary?” Ven asked. “People call me a witch all the time. And I’m easy to spot because of the branches on my head and moss on my face and hair.” The boy pointed and motioned to the crowning branches jutting out of his skull then to the patches of moss decorating his visage. “I kinda stand out especially since you told me not to hide my marks.”

“And why would you want to hide such unique birthmarks? They remind me of my cousin Amelia’s in the best way. I sometimes even wonder if you two would be related.”

“Birthmarks don’t mean relation I don’t think, and they’re really not birthmarks per se. They are marks, you’re right about that one, but-” 

“We’re here.” One of the men cut Ven’s explanation off. How typical. Even if he tried to explain, he just sounded like a loon though. How could he ever expect anyone to believe they were connected to the earth when his dumb ass mind thought up of every conspiracy known to man. The only inquiries and suspicions that proved to ever be right were those made by matir, but she also hated renaigse so she too was often wrong. He was the one that thought his guardians and everyone were part of the ordo luminis though, simply watching his every move to make sure he stayed in line. How could he not think that though? He might as well have been trained to think that. Luckily most of them didn’t share the beliefs of those crazed fanatics so that helped calm the fear down over the years. As well as his friends constant reassurances. Still a little bitter he was forced to learn an entirely new religion, language, and lifestyle after the loss of his mother though. Just a little salty about that.

Hands pressed to his hips, Constantin took in the dilapidated warehouse. “Shabby just like the barbarian we’re looking for.”

“Our crew said he went inside.”

“Wonderful, can’t wait to meet him again.” Constantin stated ever so joyfully for a revenge scheme.

“Isn’t it a little weird that these guys just knew where he went this far when they were just standing outside the tavern though?”

Constantin stopped then, halting from entering the building. He turned back to his friend. “You have a very good point, my dear friend.” He turned then to the men leading them. “Well, what is your explanation for this then?”

They merely grinned, pulling guns from their pockets and aiming them at the two noblemen.

“Aww man, mom was right.”

“Your mother spoke of them?”

“Yeah, but you know how she is. Death to all renaigse and how they’re all bad and whatnot. Not a good source of information.”

“I’d love to meet her one day.”

“Trust me, I’d love for you to too so I’d look a little less crazy.”

“Quit talking and move!” One of the men shouted.

“Oh that’s right, we’re being kidnapped.” Constantin remarked.

Following their lead, Ventus couldn’t help but ask “How are you so casual about this.”

“Ah, but because I have faith in my fair cousin Amelia and captain Kurt to aid us in our follies of course!”

“How are they even going to find us though?!”

“Faith, my dear Ventus! Faith!”

“I had faith in my God and lost everything and got forcefully converted and all around persecuted!”

“That’s where you went wrong, Ventus, you relied on a god. They’re only looking out for themselves. Of course along with being fear mongering myths.”

“Will you two shut up!” One of the men barked again. They’d moved the pair into the building, shoving them harshly into one of the spare rooms and locking it with a key, departing with the off-key mentions of a handsome ransom.

“Well that was rude. Leaving their guests so abruptly.” 

“We’re prisoners, Connie! Don’t you get that!”

“Of course I’m well aware of our status! They’re just not going to get anything for us because neither of our families enjoy us! That’s the true beauty of the situation!”

Ventus gulped down a bit of anxiety over his friend’s usual demeanor. Really, he shouldn’t be wary given this was typical. He’d probably get dim about his parents and their lack of love for a moment then return to being his normal, glorious and shining self. 

Ventus held up fingers from five to count it down too, and once he closed all of his fingers, Constantin lowered in stature, spirit, and volume. 

“You know how my parents feel about me. How they’d much rather a better son than a wretched waste.”

“Aww c’mon, Connie, you know Amelia and Kurt’ll be here in no time, just like you said, so let’s focus on our man-made family rather than our blood ones.” He couldn’t tell if it was better to have a lost yet good family. Or have a found bad family. Maybe they were both just hurt in their own ways.

“You’re very right, dear friend. Neither of us have very good home lives so let’s make the best of what we have outside of that.” He straightened, picking up a bottle from the shelf and proclaiming with it held outstretched from his body. “Besides, we’ll be departing to our new land of Teer Fradee soon enough! Tomorrow even!”

Ventus looked at him with wide eyes, mouth agape. He took idle steps towards the other in disbelief. “We’re going to Tir Fradi?” 

“Why yes, my dear friend.” Constantin brought the glass back, closer to his chest and examined its empty contents before looking back at Ventus. “Were you not informed?”

Slowly, Ven shook his head. “I was told I was going with the governor to a new world because dad’s their doctor so we were all moving.” Ventus clenched his hands tight as tears stung at his eyes. “I thought this was gonna be the last time I got to see you and everyone else.” He choked, wiping away with his sleeves at the tears and snot that streamed down his face. “I mean, of course I’m happy to be going home after all these years, but I don’t want to leave you!” 

The boy lunged for the elder man, throwing his arms open and finally latching them around his friend. Constantin hesitated a moment, awed by the sudden display. After a second however, he moved to pat Ventus on the head.

“You’re right that you are indeed leaving this land, Ventus.” He stated though that only made Ven cry harder. “But what you’re missing is that me, Amelia, Tya, and Kurt are all coming with for I am to be the new governor of New Serene!”

The boy’s sobbing stopped, not so abruptly. He wished it had, but he had to calm from it more naturally as the words his friend spoke set in. 

“You’re coming with us?” He spoke softly and tentatively.

The taller male nodded, kneeling down to reach Ven’s level. “You think I’d allow you to leave my side, Ventus? Any of you for that matter?”

Wiping at his eyes and nose with his sleeves again, Ven giggled. “I guess you’re right about that. That’s just like how mom would never leave me.”

Constantin smiled, opening his mouth to say something but closing it as nothing too well to say came to mind.

Ven’s own smile faltered and he took a step back from the other. Of course he didn’t believe him. No one did. Nervous, his hands rose for him to nibble and gnaw at the skin of his fingers.

He heard a sigh then and the mom only Ventus managed to ever see stepped right up to Constantin. He didn’t react, not at first. That wasn’t surprising though. After a moment though, he fell back with a frightened yelp, falling right on his ass and resting back on his elbow as he took in the sight of the woman before him. 

She had on a grey hood with a fox’s skull, piercing blue eyes glaring from the holes in the skull. The top half connected under the hood to further obscure her visage. The skull didn’t end there however, it held the bottom half latched on by the jaw, hanging just before her chin. The torso of her cloak was adorned with stone medallions and blue and green feathers while she wore grey trousers and black snow boots. To top it all off, much like the boy that spectated, she had branches protruding out of the front of her hood and curved back like that of a withered deer’s. 

“W-who are you?” He managed to keep his calm for the most part. Admirable really.

She merely glared down at the distressed man. “The mother no one believes is real.”

“You-you are real then?!” Constantin scrambled to stand and jet to get a better look at the spectacle before him. 

“Of course I’m real, you idiot!” She snapped, swiping a clothed arm from his grabby grasp. “You don’t think Ventus performed those miracles himself do you?”

“It’s true, Ven has been around many oddities leading everyone to think he was a witch.” He admitted.

Merry with himself, Ven moved to sit upon a stray box he’d moved closer and kicked his feet upon it. “I told you it wasn’t me.”

Looking from Ventus to the sudden mother, Constantin asked “It was you then?”

“I’m a nadaig. A special one as I’m given my position to be Ventus’ personal guard as he had no one else at such a young age.”

“Why didn’t you guard him in this instance then? Or any of his other altercations for that matter?” Now Connie seemed a bit enraged, but matir didn’t falter. She kept her usual glare and proceeded on calmly.

“And have him tried and burned as a witch? Great idea, governor.” She sarcastically clapped gloved hands together. “I’m sure you’ll lead your people to prosperous lands with that line of rash thinking.”

Rather than be angered by the sudden verbal assault, Constantin stopped to think, hand held up to press a finger against his lip. “It’s true that while Ventus was surrounded by oddities, he was more susceptible to attacks and attention.” Revelation seemed to strike as his mouth fell agape and he looked up to matir. “You did defend him didn’t you. But it ailed him further so you kept your distance.” Constantin opened his arms and wrapped them around the strange woman then, holding her stiffening form close. “You’re such an admirable mother to have to watch such a disastrous thing occur for so long. You must have comforted him so.”

Ventus’ mother gritted her teeth and inhaled deeply as the grown man embraced her. Her gaze shifted to Ven as she turned to give him a not so pleading look. “Tell him to get off before New Serene needs another new governor.”

It didn’t get him to leave, but it did get Ven to speak up. “You knew about that?!”

“Of course I did, Ventus, he only said it about a million times. It’s not my fault you were too busy sulking about moving that you failed to listen to anything anyone said.” Turning back to Constantin, she moved to shove him off. It was effective, but he grabbed hold of her hand, knelt and kissed the top of it. 

“And by what may I address you, my fair lady.” 

Both mother and son blushed wildly at the sentiment. Instead of looking flustered however, she gripped his hand tight, sending bolts of electricity through him with a daring smirk. Not enough to kill him. Not by a long shot, but enough to make him fall and compulse a bit. 

“Avarisia, but call me Ava.”

**Author's Note:**

> As for Ava, technically she started as a hallucination that later became a nadaig before I'd even played the game. My fiancee who had played it said it was fine so I figured it worked out. I've used her way too much to be able to change her appropriately now. She's op with all the foreteller's and co.'s powers, but unlike other nadaigeis, she has mortal weaknesses so stab her in the gut and she's down. Not that she can use her powers well without Ven's life being threatened anyway.


End file.
